


London Snow

by neverhaveieverbooks



Category: London Spy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhaveieverbooks/pseuds/neverhaveieverbooks
Summary: It's a cold weekend.  Danny and Alex both see things in different ways. Another one of the ways Danny knew Alex loved him.





	

Autumn was colder than usual that year. Danny and Alex spent most weekends at Danny’s flat. Danny was unsure why Alex preferred it there since it was dark, cluttered and crowded with flatmates, but for some reason Alex seemed to come alive there in ways he didn’t when they went to Alex’s brightly lit, expanded, pristine rowhouse.

On the second Friday in October, Alex arrived at Danny’s door, after work, his breath foggy in the cold air when Danny came to let him in.

Alex’s eyes were bright and his cheeks ruddy from the cold. Danny pressed into Alex’s chilled face with his nose for an instant before standing back to hold the door for him.

“It’s too cold to go out,” Alex said as they reached the landing. “I brought a take-away curry and beer. I think it might snow.”

Danny followed him into the small kitchen and began to clear a spot on the cluttered counter top for the bags Alex was carrying.

“‘S’alright,” he said, reaching in the cupboard for plates, while Alex unwrapped the meal. “Didn’t need to leave tonight. Or even tomorrow.”

Alex surprised him, pulling Danny against him. from behind. Danny could feel the cold of Alex’s face against the nape of his neck. He smiled.

“Do you need a proper warming up then?” he asked, setting the plates on the counter top.

“I might,” breathed Alex quietly into his ear, “after curry.” Danny smiled.

Saturday morning, Danny awoke early, traced cautious fingers down Alex’s spine. Alex rolled over without opening his eyes and pulled Danny into an embrace under the duvet. Danny fell back asleep like that.

Saturday afternoon Alex wanted to go for a walk in the snow. Danny was reluctant. 

“It’s warmer in here,” he said, patting the mattress next to him hopefully. But Alex was out of bed already, clambering into a jumper and trousers and looking for the cashmere scarf he had worn last night. Danny sighed, giving up on the attempt to dissuade him, and got dressed as well.

The air outside was crisp, too cold for October, the streets wet with melted snow. They walked for half an hour or so, down the banks of the Thames, past the spot where they first met, further down, to the Eye. By then, Danny was awake from the cold air, ruddy cheeked and laughing at Alex, who gazed back at him silently, nose pink from the chill, with a small smile on his face.

Alex looked up at the Eye, revolving slowly in the snow, then over at Danny. “Ever been on it?” he asked.

“Naw,” replied Danny, shaking his head. “S’fer tourists.”

“Come on then,” said Alex. He joined the queue for tickets, purchasing two before Danny could protest.

Danny looked out across the City, it’s rooftops still white with snow. Alex stood quietly a small distance away. Neither spoke, although Alex caught Danny’s eye at one point when a small girl pushed her way past him to get closer to the window. Danny smiled at him.

They stopped on the way back to Danny’s flat to pick up eggs, cheese and mushrooms. Alex wanted to make omelets for supper.

They found the flat surprisingly empty for a weekend afternoon. 

Alex asked Danny what he thought about the ferris wheel ride.

“The City looks odd from that angle,” said Danny, “I wasn’t quite sure what I was looking at, even though it seems as though I should know London well enough by now. It surprised me, but I liked that feeling, of getting to know it in a different way.”

Alex smiled, and finished unpacking the groceries without saying anything.

Later, after they had eaten Alex’s omelets and retreated to Danny’s room, Alex pushed Danny’s jumper off then kissed him harder than usual. They ended up under the duvet, tangling limbs and pushing up against each other for warmth.

“That’s how you made me feel,” said Alex, pulling Danny firmly towards him into an embrace.

“What?” said Danny, confused about what he meant, even as he tucked one arm firmly around Alex’s waist, and flattened the other against his shoulder blade.

“When I met you,” said Alex, “you surprised me, and now, even when I think I should know you, I am still surprised but I like getting to know you in different ways.”


End file.
